


He Does That Sometimes.

by celestialriptide



Series: The Totally Average Adventures of Everyone Being Entirely Human and Normal [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Galra Keith, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, based off a tumblr post, featuring my favorite fanon version of shiro, hey guys it's time to vote: does allura is human, is keith a little shit? yeah probably, is lance going insane? more at eleven, takashi shiroDONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialriptide/pseuds/celestialriptide
Summary: Lance stares at him, his gaze flickering between Coran and Keith, trying to make sure he isn't hallucinating. Because Keith. Whooooooo boy. Keith is…





	He Does That Sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> yall i dont even have a way to describe this but it's based off [ this post right here so check it out ](http://celestialriptide.tumblr.com/post/166336337516/shiros-sugar-meetmeintheasstralplane), or you can not and that's cool too. just enjoy this stupid little story about lance possibly losing his mind. more talk at the end regarding how this fic came to be.

Lance liked to believe he was used to some _pretty weird_ stuff. Your average kind of weird, the kind that just happens to come with college. He's not unused to finding people sprawled in strange places, sometimes wondering how they managed to get in that situation. He's no longer alarmed by seeing people (Pidge) pour redbull into their coffee, and he isn't surprised when he hears someone claim to hear colors and see sounds (also Pidge). Back in first year he even watched his friend Matt shrink six inches for a week every month, before eventually finding out it was his little sister covering for him with work and classes when he couldn't be there (also also Pidge). He’s seen Hunk catch Shiro’s arm on fire, and he’s seen Shiro watch with a shrug. He’s seen Allura...well, she’s kind of a cryptid. He isn't sure what to think of Allura. She's tall, beautiful, and always somewhere. Or not? Does Allura exist? Lance isn't sure. He’s seen her, talked to her, has her number in his _phone_ , but he's still not sure she's actually on the same plane of existence as everyone else. Suffice to say things don't startle Lance anymore. He’s seen enough.

His weird meter gets worse when he factors in Coran. It always gets worse when he factors in Coran. So, when Coran told them his 'second-cousin’s third-cousin’s nephew twice removed’ (what that _means_ , Lance has no idea) would be transferring soon, he prepared for something weird. When Allura started showing up with them more, talking about her 'cute little cousin’ that would be joining them, he prepared for weirder. What he was not prepared for was the guy himself.  
When Coran finally introduces him, Lance learns a lot of things at once. 

1\. His name is Keith.  
2\. He’s Coran’s adopted son (what the fuck?)  
3\. Coran is Allura’s uncle (what the fuck?)  
4\. His fashion taste is horrible (that headband? The jacket? Horrible.)  
5\. He has a mullet  
6\. And…

“Coran.”

“Yes, my boy?” 

Lance stares at him, his gaze flickering between Coran and Keith, trying to make sure he isn't hallucinating. Because Keith. Whooooooo boy. Keith is…

“Coran, he’s purple.” Lance has seen a lot of weird things in his life, but nothing prepared him for _Keith_. Keith who is _purple_. He can’t get past the color. His eyes are purple, his skin is purple, his black hair shines purple. What. The. Fuck. Lance is not prepared to handle this.

“Yes, he does that sometimes,” and Coran says it like it isn't the _most unnatural and weirdest thing Lance has ever encountered_. Maybe he accidentally dyed himself? Yeah. Lance is going to go with that. Makes sense. Dyed his entire body a perfectly even shade of purple when he just meant to dye his hair. Totally. Absolutely. Makes. Sense. “Now, I was actually hoping you would know where Shiro or Allura were? They promised to show Keith here around.”

“They're at the uh,” Lance blanks, trying to remember anything past the violently violet boy pouting in front of him. “The quad. Probably at the tree, the one with the ribbons and shit.”

He’s sure Coran says something else to him, but he doesn't know what. Currently, he's stuck trying to understand why the purple boy with the cat headband _exists_.

So it goes without saying that Lance doesn't get anything done before he heads out to have dinner with his friends. Allura had text them all, inviting them all out for pizza and a chance for everyone to meet Keith. It goes pretty well, except for the fact that Lance can't focus on anything besides the fact that Keith is still purple. His eyes, what the hell, his eyes are _shiny and gold_ around his irises. When Allura excuses herself from the table, he watches the ears on Keith’s headband _move what the fuck_. He learns approximately ten seconds later that it's _not_ a headband. No, the purple boy with yellow eyes _has fucking cat ears_. And either no one is noticing, or he’s going crazy. 

“So, Keith, right?” 

He watches Keith’s ears flick his direction for a moment before flattening closer to his head, and _Lance doesn't know how to deal with this_. “Lance, right?”

He has fangs too. Yupp. Okay. That's normal. “Yeah, so uh. Buddy. You know, we’re all human here. Nice little species from the Planet Earth. Where...are you from?”

Keith gives him this look. This look that's half confusion and half...something really aggressively defensive that Lance doesn't want to name. “Earth.”

“Mhm, mhm, I hear ya. But, if you're from Earth...then why are you purple?” Not to mention the eyes, or teeth, or _ears_ , but Lance thinks his question is good enough. Until he feels Pidge kick him, hard, under the table. “Ow! The hell, Pidge?”

“Oh my god! Lance, you can't just ask people why they're purple.” The rest of the table is giving him looks too, and he doesn't understand. He doesn't understand why he's the only one questioning why a _purple cat man_ is sitting with them.

“You can't tell me you guys aren't curious!” He looks to them, but even Hunk just shrugs. “Come on. How can you guys not be even a little curious about the _obvious alien_ , or cat man hybrid, _whichever is more believable_ , sitting in front of us?”

It's silent for a long moment before Shiro speaks up. “Sometimes...people are just purple, Lance.”

“Yeah, Lance,” if he could smack the smirk off Keith he would, “some people are just purple. Do you have a problem with purple people?”

He glares across the table at him, and he knows there isn't a way out of this. Because, for some reason, his friends think purple people just exist naturally on Earth. No one else seems to think it's weird, and no one else is having issues with it. So, he gives up. For now. “Whatever.”

Then the night moves on around him just like it had before, and by the time Lance gets back to his dorm he's done. He just wants to sleep, and deal with Purple Keith tomorrow. Or, really, never, but he knows he’ll see him again. He's got plenty of time to figure out Keith’s story. No big deal.

When Lance meets his friends after his morning class the next day, though, he nearly screams. Talking quietly next to Shiro is _Keith_. Pale, normal, _human Keith_. Even the cat ears are gone, and he almost lets himself believe he hallucinated all of the previous day. Until Keith meets his eye over Hunk’s shoulder, grinning at him. Lance barely catches his eyes flash yellow-gold, and he nearly screams. When he sits down, banging his head to the table, he gives up again. Who needs to understand why someone is purple when they _aren't purple now?_ He remembers, distantly, what Coran had said. _'He does that sometimes.’_

Yeah. “I'm losing my god damn mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> you made it to the end, hey! i am dying, yall. i made the tumblr post one night while i was browsing fics and came across one that happened to be a "human au, college au, galra keith au," and that really blew my mind. and then the post kind of took off (thanks lindsey) and i was inspired. so here we are. college au ft galra keith...how? this is how. 
> 
> drop me a comment, let me know what you thought, let me know if you have any ideas for what other kind of shenanigans could take place in a ~TOTALLY~ human college au. maybe i'll write some more for this ridiculousness. anyone have any ideas as to how hunk set shiro's arm on fire? no? me either, but it happened, and i can promise you that fire wasn't actually involved until the arm went up. think spencer from icarly. yeah.
> 
> hmu on tumblr at [celestialriptide](celestialriptide.tumblr.com) where i am often found crying over how beautiful keith is.


End file.
